Listen To Orders (Lest You Get Hurt)
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: '...He knew that when all the guests stumbled out of their rather homey apartment, all hell would rain down on him. (He had yet to decide whether this was a good thing or not.)' -Sub!Magnus Dom!Alec-
1. The Warlock's Choice

Just a short story that won't leave me alone. Should be around four or five chapters. :)

**Warning: **This fic will contain a sub!Magnus and a dom!Alec with heavy BSDM themes including punishment (spanking/whiping, cock rings, ext.), puppy play, D/s, cock worshipping and more. If this bothers you... Get out. Otherwise I am not responsible for what you may see.

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**.**

Li_st_**en** _To_ **Or**de_rs_ (L**es**_t Y_ou **Ge**_t H_ur**t)**

_Chapter One: _The Warlock's Choice

**.**

* * *

You'd never guess it from the way Alec Lightwood held himself. He still smiled in that same endearing way -lips gently closed as if unsure of whether it was alright to show the pearly whites hidden behind their shields; stature slouched and if not a little awkward –always slightly uneasy around people; blue eyes gleaming curiously out from under mused black locks –ever eager to learn. No, you'd never guess that he was angry or upset or even _disappointed_. But then, if you knew him well enough, you wouldn't have too. And unfortunately _–More like fortunate if you thought about it—_ for Magnus Bane, he knew exactly what those stances and looks meant. He knew that when all the guests stumbled out of their rather homey apartment, all hell would rain down on him.

**(He had yet to decide whether this was a good thing or not.)**

* * *

"Yes, yes, bye now!" Magnus sighed, waving a hand to close and lock the door as the last few guests trickled out into the darkened streets. It'd been a long party, full of nervous glances and unconsciously chewed lips that had made the Warlock grateful for that enchantment he'd found all those years back for everlasting make-up. He'd been a wreck the whole night, blood pounding in his ears and nerves_ beyond_ high every time he saw the smallest glimpse of that tall form or those piercing blue eyes. The result had been him disappearing into a secluded corner in the shadows, watching the guests and the man he loved mingle and laugh and have fun.

**(If only he could be so carefree that evening.)**

"Magnus."

The Warlock jumped, **(and if a small squeak of a yelp escaped his lips then who was he to argue?) **his heart pounding as he twisted around to face the lover he'd been avoiding all night. Unreadable blue eyes seemed to pierce through his soul before he lowered his green-golds to the floor.

"Y-Yes?" Magnus swallowed at the waver of his voice, nails biting into the skin of his palms lightly in an effort to ground himself.

There was silence. And then the soft whisper of bare feet on the floor boards as Alec made his way to the bedroom.

Unsure of what to do, the tall man stood there, chewing his lip **(he really needed to stop doing that)** and rocking back on his heels uncertainly. Should he follow his Shadowhunter or stay? Both could give him punishment and he was already in enough trouble as it was…

Guilt rose in his stomach at the reminder.

_("-nus,"_

_"Wha-"_

_"-you – ?!"_

_"-out!"_

_"— **ALEC**!")_

"Magnus."

This time there was no loud sound of surprise; instead there was a blink, a small flinch and a shiver.

The sound of his name in that tone of voice echoed in his head, the firm way it was stated clearly beckoning him forward whilst silently saying that Alec would not call him again.

Magnus moved towards the start of the hall, glancing at the door at the end where a warm glow of light spilled out onto the gleaming wood. There was no 6ft blue-eyed black-haired Shadowhunter waiting at the entrance beckoning him forward with soul sucking blue's… and Magnus quickly realized why.

It was a choice. His Alexander was giving him a choice. Face the consequences of his actions or turn away and sleep on the couch for Lilith-knows-how-long and live without his lover's comforting touch.

The Warlock moved forward. He already knew his choice.

* * *

_So, the punishment for Magnus' actions (which you will learn about soon enough) will begin in the next chapter which should be up within this week. :)  
I hope you liked it and I would really appreciate some reviews! _

_;3_

_~TMTMFD_


	2. Anything You Say

**Big thanks to **oreoanime11, ArtificiallyBlonde** and **Katara-alchemist** for helping me through this and soothing my worries of fucking it up and making you all hate it because Magnus was too OOC. :)**

**Playlist incase anyone's interested:**

Hatefuck – The Bravery

I Get Off – Halestorm

Pony – Far

Flesh – Simon Curtis

Bruises and Bitemarks - Good With Grenades

**Warning:**** D/s, BDSM, emotional breakdowns, punishment, cock rings, eletricity play, ball gags, collars**

* * *

**.**

Li_st_**en** _To_ **Or**de_rs_ (L**es**_t Y_ou **Ge**_t H_ur**t)**

_Chapter Two: _Anything You Say Can and Will Be Used Against You

**.**

* * *

Alec was sitting on the bed, elbows resting on his knees with his chin cradled gently in his palms, long fingers spread out upon high cheekbones and resting below blue eyes. He was gazing off into the distance, eyes glazed and miles away as the luke warm air caressed his bare chest, the loose sweat pants hanging from the Shadowhunter's hips doing little to stop the small goose bumps that had erupted over his creamy skin.

He was so beautiful… And he was his. His Master. His Alexander.

"Magnus," Alec's voice called softly, immediately gaining the Warlock's attention. "Come here."

Magnus obeyed obediently, quickly padding his way toward his lover and falling to his knees just inside the Shadowhunter's spread legs. He shifted back into the familiar position that would allow him to stay like this for hours should his Master command it, his weight just a little bit off his knees and a little bit off his calves.

A familiar palm lifted to his glittery cheek, a calloused thumb brushing the soft skin underneath his eye, just below the smokey eye shadow and the ring of golden eye liner that circled his eyes. Blue eyes met gold-green, brimming with emotions. "It's time, my love." Alec murmured almost regretfully.

The Warlock took a shuddering breath, head leaning into that familiar touch as his eyes slipped shut before opening slowly. He gave his lover a small smile. "I understand." He whispered.

"I won't go easy on you." Alec warned, eyes flickering like candlelight as he tried to brace his lover for what was to come. "I'll push you to your very limits and it's going to _hurt_."

Ring-less hands raised to cup his Shadowhunter's hand which he nuzzled lovingly, pressing a soft kiss to his Master's wrist. "I shall accept all that you give me, Master." He stated softly, lifting a hand to slide into his lover's hair. "After all, I deserve this after what I did."

_("Dang-"_

_"-nus!"_

_"Out-"_

_"Get out!")_

At the mention of just what the events that were about to transpire were about, Alec's nostrils flared, the muscle in his jaw popping as his hand curled ever so slightly. "Indeed." The Shadowhunter said coolly, blue eyes burning holes into the Warlock. He leaned down, pressing a hard kiss to Magnus' lips, tongue thrusting its way into the taller man's mouth without asking and plundering his mouth for all it was worth.

**~X~**

Magnus couldn't get his bearings. That heated tongue and hot mouth were taking his breath away, wrenching loud moans out of his bruised and reddened lips. Pale hands ran down his sides, tracing the dips and curves of his body with strokes that were borderline forceful and full of possession.

…The Warlock couldn't get enough of it.

"Nahn…" The Warlock whimpered, panting as his lover pulled away, hands digging into soft curly locks as if to pull him back down.

"Clothes _off_, _pet_. Make up as well." Alec growled, that inner dominance very few knew about coming out full force. "_Now."_

Magnus gasped, pushing away from his lover and staggering backwards slightly before steadying himself, his hands moving to his jeans. He gazed at his Shadowhunter in lust with blown pupils as he hastily undid the button and zipper, shimmying the tight fabric down his thighs, revealing that –as always- he had not worn underwear. His shirt was next, the assortments of chains and buckles and rips making him impatient as he ripped it up his body and over his head, throwing it somewhere towards the closet. His make-up was next; a bare hand raising to pass over his face, falling away to reveal his naked skin. The Warlock shifted as if to move forwards before Alec held up a hand, the gesture immediately stopping him.

"Go to the play room, pet." He purred, eyes glinting. "And strap yourself into the usual equipment in position two." Alec stood, sauntered towards his lover, a hand rising to stroke his jaw before he was slinking past to the bathroom. "I'll be out shortly."

Magnus bit back a whimper, staring after his Master until the door closed with a gentle 'click'. He took a deep breath, moving towards his large closet and pushing through the large racks of clothes. Fabrics of various textures brushed against sensitive skin and the Warlock pushed back the moans as best he could, pushing aside the clothing to place his hand to the wall, his hand glowing blue for a moment before a sturdy looking wooden door materialized. He placed a hand on it, grasping the knob firmly before pushing forward, stepping in onto the padded black flooring and closing the door gently behind him.

Magnus shuddered both in excitement and trepidation as his eyes took in what surrounded him.

The play room was, to be accurate, a sex addicts dream. Everything from riding crops to canes; to shock collars and temperature sensors; to dildos and vibrators and everything in between, could be found in this room. The Warlock had built it special at his lover's request, the walls magically enhanced and holding compartments that contained the more… Extravagant equipment. He ran his hands along the shimmering blue walls, letting out a shuddering breath when he sensed the large objects resting within.

Magnus knew that the 'regular' equipment was not going to be the only thing he was going to be strapped into tonight. He knew his lover had been beyond angry at his disobedience but that that anger was nothing compared to his fear and worry. He bit his lip at the reminder, remorse sweeping through him. He could still remember the look on his lover's face when-

_(Claws. Sharp. Danger. Alec._

**_Move._**

_Blue eyes. Blood and demon gut covered body unmoving. Unable to dodge._

**Move!**

_Pale arms: raised. Shoulders: hunched. Head: lowered. _

_No weapon._

**_MOVE!_**

_He moved._

**"…Magnus?"**

_–Soft whisper. Horrified.—_

_Pain. Oh _Lilith_, it _hurts_…_

** "MAGNUS!" **

–_Heartbreaking scream.—_

_Overwhelming darkness.)_

Idiot_, you know what happens when you think about it- _The Warlock gasped, placing a hand against the wall to steady himself, the other going to his stomach, clawing at the skin there. His fingers moved over the familiar tares, the jagged lines and uneven skin memorized. Phantom pains laced through the scars in waves, leaving his body shaking and heaving. Long legs trembled and without realizing it, Magnus slid to the floor, body shaking as he gasped for breath.

(_—Pain- It hurts.—_

_—Alec… Safe? Please be safe…—_

_—Red… Red on sickly looking skin. There shouldn't be that much red…—_

_—Why couldn't he feel the pain anymore?—_

_—Darkness, reaching up to take him. But he didn't want to go! He wanted to stay…—_

_—…Alec…—) _

"…Disobeying… early… Pet…"

He clutched at his stomach, sharp nails digging into flesh that was no longer smooth and soft.

"…Magnus…?"

A wild whimper left his throat, images of those deadly claws aiming for his lover flashing through his mind as he closed his eyes, slumping forward, shoulders hunched.

_(His stomach wasn't supposed to look like that-)_

"Magnus!"

Black dots swam across his vision and his body swayed as if pulled along by the breeze. Was he flying…?

"Breathe… Just…"

Tears licked their way down his cheeks without his consent and he had enough sense to hope that Alec took a _really_ long time in the bathroom lest he find him like this and get mad- Before it drifted away and he was shaking and whimpering and crying and- Something cold touched his wrist and he flinched slightly before a… -Was that a bracelet?- Circular band was clicking into place. When Magnus' hand jerked it didn't fall off. Another one identical to the other clicked into place on his other wrist, and when he moved to clutch his hands to his stomach he found that he couldn't move them more than a few inches apart.

"Magnus… Baby… Breathe…"

His body rocked without his consent and a soothing warmth worked its way through his body, calming his racing heart slightly.

"Calm down… Need to breathe… Just breathe…"

Make-up free eyelids fluttered open slowly as the Warlock gasped for breath, his chest heaving. Wide blown panicked eyes glanced up to meet concerned blues and Magnus was lost. He let out a heaving sob, throwing his arms over his lover's head, his chained hands resting against Alec's neck as he buried his face into a pale neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to- I was on my way to the chair I swear! I just-"

"Shhhhhh." A warm hand smoothed its way down his back. "Calm down, baby. It's alright. There's nothing to be sorry for right now. It's not your fault. Just breathe, Magnus. Breathe."

He struggled to do just that, body shaking like a leaf as his heart slowly stopped pounding, his lungs no longer screaming for air. Several stray tears dripped down the Warlock's face and full pink lips were there to kiss them away.

"Shhhh. I'm here, Magnus. I'm here."

**~X~**

"This is why you should have listened to me." Alec muttered some while later when Magnus had calmed down. He traced the jagged scar with gentle finger tips.

The Warlock scoffed, picking up on the hidden meaning. "And let you _die_?! Fat chance!"

The Shadowhunter scowled. "I would have been _fine _without you there."

"Is that so?" Magnus sneered, blood instantly boiling. "Then why is it, pray tell, that you were braced as if to take the demon's claws to the chest?"

"It was a strategy! Confuse the enemy and then make your move!"

He stood up, magic weaving through his limbs and releasing his wrists from the cuffs with ease. The Warlock glared down at his lover, uncaring as to whether that was true or not. "I don't care what you wish to tell people, _Shadowhunter_, but don't you dare tell me that I was wrong for disobeying 'orders' you stupid-"

"Magnus." Alec warned.

"insensitive-"

"Magnus!"

"lying-"

"…"

"selfish _prick_!" Magnus finished, glaring down at his lover.

"Alright." Alec murmured, voice deadly quiet. The kind of voice that immediately set the Warlock on edge. "Since you seem to think that I'm such a _selfish prick_, I guess the only thing I can do is comply too your view of me."

"I- What?"

"Get on the table." The Shadowhunter jerked his head towards a long padded table with restraints towards the left corner of the room. That hadn't been there before. "_Now_, Magnus."

Magnus complied dazedly, walking over to the table and crawling up onto it, lying down without being ordered to, moving his wrists and ankles into the restraints. Alec clicked them shut with the touch of a button.

"Now, let's see… What would be selfish to do?" He mused mockingly, stalking around the long table. "Ah, I know!" He stalked towards one of the long drawers that lined the far wall, coming back with a silver cock ring, a ball gag and a wicked looking metal collar. Alec pulled on a lever on the side of the table, a sturdy metal tray swinging out for him to place the objects on.

"Now…" He purred, crawling up onto the table, straddling Magnus' waist. "I believe the first thing you called me was stupid, yes? Well," He continued, not giving the Warlock a chance to respond, grasping the ball gag and moving it to Magnus' lips. "I guess I'm too _stupid_ to know that you won't be able to answer my questions if you're gagged." He lifted his lover's head, pressing the ball gently to plump lips which Magnus opened with a slight glare. Alec moved the strap into place.

"So then what was the next thing you called me?"

Magnus stayed silent, flinching slightly when talented fingers twisted his nipple harshly.

"Well?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting."

"Insensitive." Magnus said, though through the gag it seemed more like several muffled mumbles. Spit dripped down his chin.

"I'm sorry I can't understand you." The Shadowhunter apologized. "I'm just too _stupid_. Though lucky for you, I remembered." He grasped the collar, holding it up to show the Warlock just what it entailed.

Green/gold eyes widened.

Alec slid the collar around Magnus' slender neck, clicking the clasp into place and causing his lover to hiss when the cold metal pressed against his skin. "Insensitive was it? Well I guess it would be insensitive to do _this_." An index finger pressed the red button on the small remote he'd kept hidden and muffled shriek left Magnus' lips, his back arching and body convulsing as a several strong waves of electricity made their way over his skin.

Alec sent him a mock apologetic once they died down. "I'm so sorry, love! I didn't mean to make it that strong." The button was pressed once more, his voice going velvet soft as he bent down to nibble on his lover's ear, taking no notice of his convulsing body nor the screams muffled by the gag. "How _insensitive_ of me."

The Warlock panted, gazing up at his lover through teary eyes, flinching when a finger moved for the red button once more, body stiffening. He didn't know if he could take it again without cumming. Alec smiled, looking pleased as he set the remote down onto the tray. Magnus relaxed slightly.

"You also called me a liar didn't you?" He teased, grabbing the cock ring and leaning down to lap at his lover's dripping shaft, teasing the reddened flesh. "Well then, I'm going to let you cum in my mouth if you press the red button."

Green/gold eyes widened as the remote was placed into one of his hands, his thumb pressing lightly against the button. Magnus sent his lover a pleading look. Alec ignored it.

"Well?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, licking his way up the Warlock's cock. "Don't you want to cum?"

Magnus whimpered, shifting his hips up slightly before closing his eyes, body stiffening as he prepared himself for the shock that was to come. He knew that Alec wouldn't really let him cum, he'd called him a liar after all and his Shadowhunter was clearly out to make him regret his words. As if he wasn't already.

His thumb pressed against the button and Magnus screamed. He thrashed against his restraints, cock jerking as he struggled to hold back his orgasm, barely aware of gentle fingers unwrapping the remote from his hands and placing it on the metal tray. "Mumf!" He was just about to let go, so beyond the point of control… When he heard a small click and felt the telltale tightening around his cock, his release immediately taken away.

…He couldn't have even contained the whimper had he wanted too.

Alec leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lover's temple, hands caressing his flushed cock, thumb moving over the weeping slit. "I'm afraid I changed my mind, lover. I don't want you to cum just yet. Guess I'm just a liar after all." He grinned. "But you know what else I am? Even more so than a stupid, insensitive, liar?"

Magnus shivered, both in anticipation and dread.

_"A selfish prick."_

He couldn't have contained his reaction no more than he could hate his lover for being such a hypocrite sometimes.

-Because how many times had Alec risked his life to save Magnus?-

The question went unanswered.

* * *

**Yeah so, that lemon is _so_ not done incase you were wondering. :) It's just madly long right now and I want to do a slight time-skip which will work perfectly with the cut off. So for those of you who are cursing me, I apologize. But I really want to get this out there and I must be going to bed.**

**Reviews are really appreciated. Especially because I freaked out big time on posting this due to that pesky low self-esteem of mine coming out and whispering that everyone would hate it cause I'd destroy Magnus as a character. -.-' So yeah. I'd love to see if you liked it. Please? :)**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


End file.
